I Need You
by XAnnabubbleX
Summary: Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts to finish her education and a plan to find out her magical heritage. Who just so happens to find out just that, none other than Draco Malfoy. And with that, why is she suddenly a seductress? Dramione DM/HG Eighth Year
1. Herminius

**Hey everyone! This is a new Dramione, I have actually organised my thoughts and planned properly, so expect regular updates, every couple of days!**

**Title: **I Need You

**Summary: **Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts to finish her education and a plan to find out her magical heritage. Who just so happens to find out just that, none other than Draco Malfoy. And with that why is she suddenly a seductress? Dramione DM/HG Seventh Year

**Pairings: **DM/HG, PP/BZ, NL/HA

**Rating: **M for later chapters, Violence, death and sex **(Don't All Dramione's Include That?)**

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own or take credit for the Harry Potter Franchise, just the plot line of this story and a few of the original characters.

**Chapter 1 – Herminius**

I feel incredibly lucky to be able to wake up and fall asleep in my own comfy bed. I remember the thrill of finding my parents, happy and well in Australia. I remember the awkward and careful business of removing the memory charm I had put upon them before I had left to destroy the Dark Lord. I look around my beautiful and comfy bedroom, I feel relaxed and smile; my parents are back, happy to be home and I am to return to one of favourite places in the world. Hogwarts.

Often during my childhood I was teased for being a "Know-it-all", not just at Hogwarts, it was worse in my primary school. I remember people saying "You're so weird, a weird little know it all!" at nine years old, that hurt. At my primary school (Redroof's Primary school) , the only place I could get away from the mean name calling was at the school library. There, I would read for hours, I liked older books, about magic and werewolves and Vampires. I'm surprised the teachers let me, I guess because I was such a loner, they could do nothing more than let me read my strange books.

When I received my letter from Hogwarts, at the age of eleven, I was beyond happy. At first my parents and I thought it was a joke, but when Professor McGonagall arrived to discuss my position there, we knew it was no joke. She told us all about Hogwarts and then left, for me to spend endless days dreaming about what Hogwarts would be like. When I went to Diagon Alley for the first time, I instantly felt at home and the magical bookstores were ten times more exciting than the muggle stores. I remember buying as many books as I could carry; my parents litterally had to drag me out of Flourish and Blotts!

My parents weren't as worried as I thought they would have been, they just took the news as it was, but never really found it as interesting as I hoped they would.

Eight years later, they still don't really find it that interesting. Although my mum has just got into searching our family history, to find out where the magic comes from.

"Hermione darling!" my mum shouts from downstairs. I jump out of my thoughts, and run downstairs, skipping a step as I always do.

"I think I have found something." My mother looks at her MacBook and smiles back at me.

"Like what?" I look of her shoulder and stare at the screen, it was a "Genes-reunited" on the screen.

"Herminius Granger" She whispers, I stare at the screen, how simular to my name can you get? I wonder. Not just that, but I recognise Herminius with something from the Wizarding World, what exactly I don't know. " I think we have found where your magic comes from" My mother mutters and I laugh. "Ok, now get on with the dishwasher, I'll print this out for you to have a read of later!" I walk around to load the dishwasher with all the dishes we have used today and while my mother prints out the page on my history.

It is strange to think the magic in me has come all the way from late tenth, early eleventh century , and that the magic in my blood is as strong as it is. My mum walks out of the kitchen to go and get on with some work, while leaves the printer whizzing and the piece of paper sliding out. I finish the dishwasher and then take my heritage up to my room.

Hmm, thirty five generations gone and I am here, with the magic that Herminius had. I jump on my bed, and read through the family tree, my mother was correct, there sounds like no magic since then. All of their jobs are normal, doctors, patchwork maker, carpenters, nothing that sounds remotely like a magical job at all. The normal way Wizards hide their jobs are by saying they "work from home" with only sketchy ideas of what they do – "office job" or "works for the government" even "private business".

I put that into a little file I am using to find my history and put that into my trunk. I smile at that trunk, I have used that for six years of my life and now I am using it for the last time. Of course now, I can use expansion spells to make it bigger and to fit even more books and clothes in.

I am nervous about going to Hogwarts this year, it has only been a five months since the battle of Hogwarts and I am terrified we will arrive to the reckage of which we left it.

Sighing, I lay down on my bed, ready for a nap, naps I have been taking a lot more recently and close my eyes, trying not to remember the terrible things that happened last school year.

**So thats the first chapter, you will meet my darling Draco in a few chapters, this is just a sort of prologue, the next chapters will also be a LOT longer :) **

**LEAVE A REVIEW, ADD TO YOUR FAVS and SUBSCRIBE**

**It is grately apreciated!**


	2. Letters

**WOW FOUR REVIEWS! I am SO happy! Thank you all, so I decided to upload this as quickly as I could!**

**Lot's of love**

**XAX**

**Title: **I Need You

**Summary: **Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts to finish her education and a plan to find out her magical heritage. Who just so happens to find out just that, none other than Draco Malfoy. And with that why is she suddenly a seductress? Dramione DM/HG Seventh Year

**Pairings: **DM/HG, PP/BZ, NL/HA

**Rating: **M for later chapters, Violence, death and sex **(Don't All Dramione's Include That?)**

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own or take credit for the Harry Potter Franchise, just the plot line of this story and a few of the original characters.

**Chapter 2 – Letters**

"Hermione! Some owls have arrived!" I jump out of my bed and run downstairs at the sound of my mothers voice. I can't wait to read my Hogwarts letter, and hopefully I have a reply from Harry and Ron. I jump the final step of my carpeted staircase and land in the bright hallway, before walking swiftly into the kitchen.

There sat on the kitchen table is are two owls, one light grey owl that I bought Harry in remembrance of Hedwig, and another of which I recognise for it's strong behaviour and sharp posture as a Hogwarts owl. I take the letter from the Hogwarts owl, it is thicker than normal, of which is understandable and then remove the second from Enartemisia; the name for Harry's owl Ginny came up with. She told me it means "in memory".

Smiling, I smooth both owls, and they fly away, Enartemisia giving me an affectionate nip as she does. I tear open Harry's letter and out drop two, one with Harry's writing on the front, the other in Ron's scrawl.

I read Harry's first:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_First of all I want to say that I completely understand (and agree) with your idea to return to Hogwarts this year. You must understand though, that I am not: I have been offered a job as head Auror in the ministry and that is too good of an opportunity for me to give up, because as you know, it is my dream job. _

_You on the other side, want to do you NEWT's which is right for you (all O's am I correct?) but of course that means I won't see you as much, I will miss you Hermione. I want you to work hard, ok? _

_I hope you have a great year at Hogwarts and get all the grades you deserve._

_Harry_

_PS) Ron is driving his mother around the bend – slightly big head since the war! But don't let him find out I said that!_

I smile at Harry's letter, I am going to miss him too. He is my brother, for I don't have any myself and I love him so much that it will hurt returning to Hogwarts without him. Sighing, but chuckling at his after-thought, I place the letter down.

"Harry?" my mother asks, she was sat watching me the whole time I was reading my letter?!

"Yes" I reply and pass her his letter, she then places her glasses on her nose and reads, while I turn back to Ron's letter.

**Hey Hermione!**

**Of course I would love to come back to Hogwarts with you... NOT! You know how much the lessons annoyed me, and plus I have been offered a job as an auror at the ministry. I am so excited for it and I am so pleased they offered me one. I mean, remember when everyone said it would be you and Harry to become aurors, and ignored me? Not anymore obviously!**

**I am going to start working Monday and I will be putting The Malfoy Family on trial! Ha ha ha! Ferret boy though, has already been on trial and unfortunately not gone to Azkaban. But that leads me on to say that he has to go to Hogwarts as a way of "returning his debt to society" or some shit like that! So remember to kick his arse at everything, and remember to stay away from those stupid Slytherins!**

**Also, me and Lavender are doing great, we are going to move out soon and buy an apartment in London together, it is a big step but I am excited!**

**See you soon!**

**Ron**

I grin while putting the letter down on my kitchen table. Ron always finds a way of making me smile, and with his silly hating Slytherin-ness especially,as I am sure all the Slytherin's have changed their ways since the war.

Lavender and Ron started going out just after the War, after Ron and my kiss, we didn't really have any spark, I saw him as a brother and he saw me as a sister. I never really put much thought into Ron and Lavender's relationship, but I guess they are good for eachother.

She makes him smile, and is affectionate, of which he likes, and he is funny and kind, of which she likes.

"Harry's such a lovely boy" my mother smiles, she places the letter down and holds out her hand for Ron, I jokingly shake my head, passing her his letter. God my mother is SO nosey!

"He is, and Ginny loves him and he loves her very much." I reply, rolling my eyes slightly.

I decide to write back to them quickly, a 'thank you' to Harry for his understanding. I also tell him I will miss him too, and ask how Ginny is doing. Sealing the letter with magic – I love Molly and everything but she tends to open Harry and Ron's mail! Next I move on to Ron's letter. Sighing, I tell him how I hope he does well with his new job, and not to judge the Malfoy family on what he thinks of Draco Malfoy. Finishing the letter with a good luck to his relationship with Lavender and them moving in together, I seal it like I did with Harry's and lay them on the kitchen table.

Finally I look at the Hogwarts letter in front of me. The yellowing parchment smells homely and the green writing and red seal makes me feel sad – I can't believe this will be the last time I will open a letter like this!

**Please leave a REVIEW and FOLLOW the story, and add to your FAVOURITES!**

**Everything is DEEPLY appreciated!**

**XAX**


	3. A New Friend

**Thnk you for my two more reviews, though I have to admit that I am a little sad I didn't get as many as I did for the first chapter! WOW SO MANY DIFFERENT COUNTRIES! I have found that FanFiction shows where those who have read my story, are from. Please review and say where you are from! It would be amazing to know! **

**Also please ask about anything you are wondering about the plot or even something I might have written that you do not understand. **

**Finally please tell me where my grammar is going wrong - my laptop does not have spelling nor grammar checks so it is all by my brain! xD**

**Couple of things:**

**Draco's point of view will be implemented in the next chapter - because as Hermione does not feel anything for him romantically YET, Draco does. So I thought you guys would enjoy a little DRAamione action to start with.**

**Thank you SO MUCH! I love you !**

**XAX**

**Title: **I Need You

**Summary: **Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts to finish her education and a plan to find out her magical heritage. Who just so happens to find out just that, none other than Draco Malfoy. And with that why is she suddenly a seductress? Dramione DM/HG Seventh Year

**Pairings: **DM/HG, PP/BZ, NL/HA

**Rating: **M for later chapters, Violence, death and sex **(Don't All Dramione's Include That?)**

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own or take credit for the Harry Potter Franchise, just the plot line of this story and a few of the original characters.

**Chapter 3 – A New Friend**

Shakingly, I tear open the letter and unfold one of the few pieces of paper:

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_As you know, you will be returning to Hogwarts as an Eighth year student – of which has never happened before, so this year there will be a few changes._

_ The changes are:_

- _You will be allowed to wear your own Muggle clothing around the school, and to lessons, only your badge inclosed will be needed to be worn._

- _The accomodation for you and the seven other eighth year students are three dormitories holding three students in each._

- _There is no head girl or head boy, only the Eighth year students are called Abaven's and are there to help the staff and fellow students._

- _You will not, per say, be having lessons as you did during your OWL's you will be having books and guides and a study session with your subject teacher once a month. Therefore you will be having a lot more independence and if you choose not to study, you will not pass._

- _All eight, eighth years will be sharing a dormitory and study room with a library._

_I hope you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts, inclosed is your list of books and equipment you will need, and your Abaven badge._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I quickly scan over the words once again, taking in the information I was just given. It is strange to think that I wont even be having lessons once I start Hogwarts. I sigh and look at my mum, who is now watching TV with a cup of tea cradled in her hands.

" We have to go to Diagon Alley" I say, motioning to the letter in my hands.

"Ok, well I am busy today, but you can go" my mother replies. I roll my eyes and take my letters upstairs before, grabbing my dark red cloak and turning on the spot and arriving in Diagon Alley.

As I look around Diagon Alley and see the bustling streets I feel instantly at home. I miss the Wizarding World. Quickly I walk around Diagon Alley, only stopping to take pictures with children fans, and to buy the books I will need. Soon I come across none other than Draco Malfoy, standing in the street, taking abuse from passers by.

"DEATH EATER!" "Go back to your father!" "I know some Dementors who would like to give you a kiss!"

I feel pity for him, as he just walks passed the people, with his head down, green cloak wrapped tightly around him and a cauldron of books under his arm.

"Come on everyone! Leave him alone!" I shout to the passers by, I see flash of blonde turning to see who just spoke, steel and blue, meet light brown and I give him a smile, to which he returns with a swift nod, before turning on his heal and walking into Flourish and Blotts.

I, finished with my shopping, turn quickly on the spot and arrive in my bedroom nearly a second later. Whistling to myself, I put away all my shopping into my trunk, and go to bed. While tired and oddly annoyed at what I had seen.

A week later, I am excited, dressed in my Muggle clothes; a pair of black super skinny jeans, red boob tube (strapless) top and long black boots to my knees. I have my badge on my top and walking to the train, I am nervous. The platform is filled with excited first years, attitude-filled second years, I'm-too-cool-for-it thirdyears, I'm mature fourth years, I am moody fifth years, I am-interested-in-all-of-the-opposite-sex sixth years and I am-doing-NEWT's Seventh years, but I don't see any Eighth years. I wave to Ginny, who is chatting to her friends, she waves back and I board the train. As soon as I get on, I see a door that says 'Eighth Years' written on it. I knock on the door and enter to see seven faces I recognise.

"Hey Hermione" Neville says, and gives me a hug, I return it, and as we seperate I look around to see three Slytherins, Draco, Pansy and Blaise, three Hufflepuffs Ernie, Justin and Hannah, and one Ravenclaw Terry Boot.

"Um hi everyone" I smile at the group, Pansy, Blaise and the Hufflepuffs smile back.

"Hi Hermione" Pansy starts a conversation, I frown slightly, I thought she hated me?

"Hello" I reply, realising after I spoke, that I spoke quietly. "How are you?" I ask.

"Good, do you want to sit here?" She points to the seat next to her, gulping slightly, I nod and sit next to her. I have no idea why I did, but I sit next to her never the less.

The room soon got into a conversation, Draco and Blaise talking, the Hufflepuffs, Terry and Neville chatting.

"I have to say I'm sorry for everything I have done in the past" Pansy whispers to me. What?

"Um ok?"

"Seriously Hermione, this year I have learn't so much about myself. I now want to be a healer, to help people, like the people who helped me during the war" Pansy's eyes widen while talking, and they sparkle with happiness and light up her face slightly less pug-like face.

"So what NEWT's are you taking?" I ask, I smile slightly and try to start a conversation.

An hour later, the train is still whizzing by and Pansy and I are still talking.

"I can't beleive you said that!" I laugh, Pansy chuckles and grabs my arm jokingly.

"But I did!" She grins, "You see, it wasn't my fault he was just floating past and then I just threw the book, it went straight through his head, and oh my gosh, his face was a picture!"

"I guess that made History of Magic lessons more exciting!" I laugh and so does Pansy, and as we leave the train, I feel I have made a new friend in someone I never thought I would.

**Just incase you missed it at the top :**

**WOW SO MANY DIFFERENT COUNTRIES! I have found that FanFiction shows where those who have read my story, are from. Please review and SAY WHERE YOU ARE FROM! It would be amazing to know!**

**Also please ASK about anything you are wondering about the plot or even something I might have written that you do not understand. **

**Finally please tell me where my GRAMMAR is going wrong - my laptop does not have spelling nor grammar checks so it is all by my brain! xD**

**Please leave a REVIEW and FOLLOW the story, and add to your FAVOURITES!**

**Everything is DEEPLY appreciated!**

**XAX**


	4. We Became Mates

**WOW SO MANY DIFFERENT COUNTRIES! I have found that FanFiction shows where those who have read my story, are from. Please review and say where you are from! It would be amazing to know! **

**Also please ask about anything you are wondering about the plot or even something I might have written that you do not understand. **

**Finally please tell me where my grammar is going wrong - my laptop does not have spelling nor grammar checks so it is all by my brain! xD**

******WOW... Can I say something ... While I'm writing this there are 1,364 views on this story! 11 favourites, 36 followers and 8 reviews!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Lot's of love! **

**Chapter 4 – We Become Mates**

As I sit in the Great Hall I feel at peace, the place looks exactly as I remember from my sixth year, and the food tasted delicious, Neville and I have chatted all evening like we used to, back in the day and the teachers, despite the few new faces, are the same as they were before.

"Now welcome to our eight Eighth Year Students; from Gryffindor Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger" A cheer went up and I smile as Professor McGonagall made her speach, taking the place where Dumbledore used to be. "From Hufflepuff Eric Macmillian, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott" Another cheer, though not quite so loud, "From Ravenclaw Terry Boot" A cheer from the Ravenclaws "And from Slytherin Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson" A few distant cheers, met with silence and stern looks. Sighing, I feel sad, I know it is difficult to forgive and forget, but those three have worked hard and haven't done anything wrong in the eyes of the law.

I clap, to the shock of my House members, and I see the small smile that heads my way from both McGonagall and Pansy – straight away a few others join in.

"Thank you, and now, to go to bed, your lessons will start tomorrow, Abavens, please stay behind – good night!" McGonagall smiled, and stands down from her position, and the students, dressed in their black uniform and cloaks and flood out of the hall. Jumping up, Neville and I walk towards our Headmistress.

"Thank you Hermione" Pansy called to me, she puts an arm around me and gives it a squeeze.

"No problem, you are all here because you have done nothing wrong in the eyes of the Ministry – gosh it just annoys me!"

"I know Hermione" Blaise replies and smiles gratefully.

"Do you know what is weird?" Terry asks.

"What?" Ernie questions, he looks at his friend interestedly.

"Well, if Ravenclaws are mean't to be the most clever house – how come I am the only one returning this year!?" He laughs and I do to, everyone chuckles, just as McGonagall coughs to get our attention.

"I would love to show your common room, but Peeves has already caused havoc, it is behind the painting of the Centaur on the fourth floor, I wil see you all tomorrow – Goodnight" Professor McGonagall turns on her heal and rushes out looking as flustered as always.

"Come on Hermione" Pansy takes my arm, "let's go find our room" she smiles and we walk with the rest of the class to the fourth floor.

**Draco's POV**

Well, Hogwarts hasn't changed in it's appearance. I walk down the corridor, making sure, I am behind the rest of us eighth years. Hogwarts does have a weird unnatural feel about it. Sighing, I watch Hermione once again. She is confusing me, all her life us Slytherin's have made fun of her, worst than that in my case, bullying her in our second year especially and here she is making an effort with Pansy – who I have to admit has changed – but not only that but clapping for us, sticking up for me in Diagon Alley.

Not only this but she is so beautiful, why? She just keeps getting more and more amazing, I told myself to ignore it back in my fourth year, but no, my brain keeps telling me just how amazing she is everyday! Not just that but she decides lets just get more beautiful every year she comes back. Maybe she is, or maybe I just miss her so much during the summer that I love seeing her again and that makes her more beautiful. Although, I have to admit this year she has come back with a gorgeous glow that she never had before.

"Come on mate, we're here" Blaise pulls me out of my thoughts, just as I, not intentionly, begin to walk passed the common room painting. "The pass word is Nanna"

"Cool" I mutter, walking passed him, into the common room. It is really nicely decorated and reminds me of my study at home. The dark wood furnishings and floors, roaring fire and burgandy sofas, Hermione has already walked into her room with the Hufflepuff girl and Pansy.

"Heh heh" Blaise chuckles into my ear, "we are with Longbottom."

"Great" I reply sarcastically, and turn to see our three names written in gold on the burgandy door that leads to our dormitory. Following my best mate, I walk into my new dormitory and actually really like it. There is no annoying red, yellow, blue or even my favourite colour green! It is decorated in the same cosy and expensive looking way as the common room is.

Sitting on my bed, I look at Longbottom, who is looking at me nervously.

"You ok?" I ask, smirking at him slightly, may as well try to get along with the boy – he did help kill the git, called the Dark Lord.

"Y-eah" he splutters out, wasn't he meant to be brave?

"Good, nice to see you again Longbottom, without the smashed up face after helping kill the Dark Lord" I make a joke, suprising both him and Blaise.

"Yeah, but atleast that bastard is dead!" He replies with a laugh, he's right about that.

"Yeah you're right." Smiling I get up and offer my hand for him to shake, he takes it and does so. "Fresh start?" I offer.

"Yeah" Neville responds and with that we become mates.

**Please leave a REVIEW and FOLLOW the story, and add to your FAVOURITES!**

**Everything is DEEPLY appreciated!**

**XAX**


	5. Mmm, He Smells Nice

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and comments :) Also please ask about anything you are wondering about the plot or even something I might have written that you do not understand. **

**Finally please tell me where my grammar is going wrong - my laptop does not have spelling nor grammar checks so it is all by my brain! xD**

**XAX**

**Chapter 5 – Mmm, He Smells Nice**

Waking up in my new bed and smelling the fresh sheets whilst relaxing in the comfortable bed makes it so hard to leave and get up to meet Professor McGonagall as all us eighth years have to do in an hour.

"Come on girls" I groan, trying my hardest to not only get myself out of bed, but the two sleepy heads in the beds next to me.

"Noo..." I hear Hannah groaning, turning I see her blonde hair ruffled around her face, chuckling, I turn to my other side to see the same but with jet black locks rather than the blonde.

"I don't wanna" Pansy moaned, before rolling over, I hear soft snores coming from her just as she finished turning over.

Finally, after much mental delibiration I force myself to get out of my bed and totter over to Pansy.

"Come on, get up!" I call, and get a pillow thrown in my face. "Fine!" Laughing, I do the same to Hannah and luckily I get a different response, she stands up and we both get ready for our first day of our NEWTs. I dress quickly into green skinny jeans and my cream top and Autumn burgundy wooly cardigan. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and put my make-up on.

"PANSY! We only have twenty minutes!" I call towards my friend laying on the bed. Pansy rolls over, and whilst sighing, gets up and dresses quickly, and rubs some charcoal around her eyes, shakes her hair so it's in spikes and looks in the mirror and smiles. I wish I could do that with my hair – even wear eyeliner as fiercely as she does and pull it off as she does!

Hannah's dressed in blue skinny jeans, creamy baggy top and high-heeled light brown leather boots. She places the same colour brown leather bag over her shoulder, "Are we ready?" She asks and I nod.

We walk into the common room and greet our fellow eighth years, Neville gives me a hug and so does the rest of them. Apart from Draco of course. I sigh, and we all walk to Professor McGonagall's office.

**Draco's POV**

Professor McGonagall of course spends ages talking, bla bla independent projects, bla. I wait five minutes while our Head Mistress rants at us. I stare at Hermione, she is so beautiful. Sighing, I look around the room, McGonagall hasn't changed it since I was in here last, when Dumbledore was in charge.

"Now, here are the days each subject teacher will meet with you to discuss how everything is going" McGonagall passes around a piece of parchmenet to each of us, I take mine – thank goodness that rant is over! "Ok, I will see you all soon" I turn to leave and, am glad to leave the annoying group of people. I walk down to the Abaven's library and get out my books for potions. I know all the others will probably come to our library but I want to see how the books compare to my other library.

Surprisingly no-one enters the room, and I work silently for an hour, going through the complex work that is needed to be learnt for my potions NEWT.

Suddenly the door opens and none other than Hermione enters, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes excited.

"Draco?" she says to me, I notice under her arm there is a large book and pieces of muggle paper, and wizard parchment.

"Yes?"

**Hermione's POV**

After Professor McGonagall finished speaking, I am really excited, she said we could create our own independent project to get extra NEWT points as well as the ones we will get from our NEWTs anyway. I think I may make finding out about my family's magical past as being my independent project.

I decide to go to the main school library, knowing that everyone will go to our Abaven library. Hurrying there, I walk straight to the book I think may have the answer. The book of Wizarding Families. Sitting down I begin to read, and soon find the history of the Malfoy family.

Armand Malfoy had a brother called Herminius, he was around the same time, in the late tenth early eleventh century, as my ancestor. Maybe he changed his name? Aparently they moved to Britain during the Norman Conquest.

Taking the book under my arm, I decide to go find Draco, maybe he could help me.

Running as quick as I can towards our dormitory, I pass Pansy, who stops me to say hi.

"Hi" I reply.

"Where are you running off to?" She smiles, and I motion to my book.

"I have found out some things about my past that might link to Draco's, I was going to ask him, do you think I should?"

"Really? Well yeah I think you should" She nods.

"I have to go, I'll see you later"

"Alright darling, but explain later!" She laughs and I run to the dormitory, and walk into the library.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" he answers, Draco is sat at the table, books and papers strewn over it and his bright blonde hair ruffled around his head, and surprising he looks really fit. Wait, did I just think that?

"Hi, um" Am I blushing?! "I was um, wondering if you could help me with um, my independent project?"

"Independent what?" He has a beautiful blue shimmer to his silvery eyes. Wait, concentrate Hermione!

"Project, like McGonagall said" Now a light pink blush tinges his pale cheeks, I smile.

"Uh, yeah I know that!" He snaps.

"Really?" Did I just smirk at him? "Well, I have been recently finding out where the magic comes from, in my heritage. So, I was wondering if you could help me?" I walk towards him and place my hand on the back of the chair next to him.

"Yes, ok... I have spent far to long mulling over my potions anyway!" He laughs and motions to the seat that my hand is on, to let me sit down. I sit next to him, and lay my papers and the book down on the table, just as he moves his, to the side.

"Draco, before we start, can I ask you a question?"

"Well, that in itself was a question, but of course you may ask another", he smirks at me and raises his eyebrows cheekily.

"Ok" I laugh, "Well, are we ok now? Friends and everything?" His smile drops off his face and I feel nervous to hear his answer.

"Hermione, I, like Pansy, have been a bit of a... well a bit of a nob to you throughout Hogwarts. Not even a bit of a nob – a massive nob" He chuckles slightly, "But I, like Pansy, have changed, I have sorted out my prioties, I have realised how silly, all this blood status rubbish is, and realised what I want to do in life. So I would like to apologise for all that I have done to you in the past"

"Thank you" I give him a quick peck on the cheek and give him a hug. Mmm, he smells nice. "I'm sorry for punching you in our third year, and for gloating whenever I would beat you in Arithmancy" I smirk and he laughs.

"I knew you were gloating!" He grins at me, flashing me his white teeth. "Ok, so what do you need a hand with?"

"Well" And I begin to explain to him...

**Please leave a REVIEW and FOLLOW the story, and add to your FAVOURITES!**

**Everything is DEEPLY appreciated!**

**XAX**


	6. Let's Go Have Food!

**WOW! Lot's of lovely reviews from Parvati ! And thank you everyone else for all your lovely reviews and comments :) Also please ask about anything you are wondering about the plot or even something I might have written that you do not understand. **

**Parvati - Well, Abavens... :D In this story I have tried to make as many little 'Easter Egg' type things, from names, to spells, everything! I wanted McGonagall to feel the need for protectors, especially after the war. So I looked up names that mean protector, or things along those lines and thought that I like the name Abaven; so I chose that! Hope this explains this! BTW thank you for the length and detail of your reviews, they made me smile... A LOT! lot's of hugs and kisses :) xx**

**Lady Bookworm - I hope this and the last chapter explains where Hermione's heritage come in - and a lot more twists and turns are on the way, regarding that matter!**

**Finally please tell me where my grammar is going wrong - my laptop does not have spelling nor grammar checks so it is all by my brain! xD**

**XAX**

**Chapter 6 – Let's Go Have Food!**

"You see, I have found out that I am related to a man named Herminius. He was around during the early tenth, maybe late eleventh century. I recognised the name, and I have found someone in your heritage called Herminius, and I was wondering whether you could shed any light on this." I show Draco all my information and he sits back in his chair, and ponders the ideas.

"Hmm," Draco starts and takes the book out of my hands gently. "I think you may be on to something" He grins and begins to read about Armand Malfoy. "Well, I think I may be able to shed some light on Herminius." Getting up, out of the chair he grabs my hand, "Come on" He pulls it and we walk out of the Abaven's library and into his dormitory. He drops my hand and walks over to the trunk laying on the floor of which I can only guess is next to his bed. He kneels down and opens the trunk and begins to fumble around inside it.

"I think I have it with me... Aha! Here it is" He pulls out a leather bound book with what looks like the Malfoy crest on it. "A full book all about my heritage!" He laughs and gets up off the ground and dusts of his knees. "You know, that if this proves you are related to Herminius Malfoy – you are technically, not only a decendent of the Malfoy family but also you have magic blood." He opens the book and I walk over to him and begin to read over his shoulder.

"Herminius and Armand Malfoy had an argument and Herminius was banished from the family, he changed his name to Granger and fell in love with a beautiful Scottish maiden." Draco reads off the page. "Wow, how come I have never read this before?" He looks at me and grins, "Welcome to the Malfoy family" I laugh and roll my eyes teasingly at him.

"I am a Granger, Malfoy" I smirk, while using his surname, "Herminius married and the Granger family has gone down generations. There maybe loads of magical Grangers out there"

"Maybe" Draco smiles and closes the book. "Do you want to go get some lunch? I'm starving" He laughs and I nod, "lets go down to the kitchen!" We walk down and I feel oddly comfortable in his presence, he is really a lovely guy. Smiling I grab his hand.

"Race you there!" I playfully shout at him as I run away down the corridor. We both run fast down empty corridors, and laugh all the way until we are met by a steely glare from Professor McGonagall at the end of the corridor. Oops!

**Draco's POV**

McGonagall glares at both of us and I can feel Hermione tense up beside me.

"Well well. You two both know you are not allowed to run in the corridors. Although as you two are both Eighth years, you don't have detentions, and I was looking for you because I would like to offer you both an opportunity... As you both know, you are both the best in the school infact at Transfiguration. So would you like to become animagi?" My eyebrows shoot up. WOW, during my younger years I didn't care much for Transfiguration and often didn't work hard at it and often got into detentions, but both McGonagall and I know that I am naturally gifted in the subject.

"Yes please" Hermione answers and I nod in agreement.

"Good, there are some books in the library, both in the normal and restricted sections. I am allowing you both full access to all the books there. You two must work together to become animagi. Good luck" And with that, and a swish of her cloak, she was gone down the corridor.

"Wow!" Hermione's face is a picture, her eyes shining with happiness and excitement, the glow of her skin more visible – she is so beautiful! "This is amazing – isn't it?" She grins at me and I nod.

"It is, wow, an animagus. Come on, we have to start imediately!" I smile back at her, and so we both walk, well practically run down the corridor, completely forgetting about eating.

As we run into the library, I see loads of stupid first and second years staring at us. I glare at them, ha! They all look terrified of me.

"Draco!" Hermione complains, sounding slightly amused.

"What?" I answer with mock surprise, Hermione shakes her head and rolls her eyes at me.

"Lets look for all the books on becoming animagi." I smile at her enthusiasm and we walk around the library searching for about an hour. By the end of it, we have piles of books and Hermione is looking excited.

"Shall we take them back to our study room?" I ask with a grin, she nods and smiles back.

"Good idea, we can then go through them and find out actually how to become an animagus" I take out my wand and cast a spell to lift up all the books, they pile up neatly in the air and we walk back talking about everything.

**Hermione's POV**

When we get back to our common room, the room is empty.

"Do you want to work here, as we have the room to ourselves?" Draco turns to me and I nod.

"Good idea." I jump onto the sofa, that faced the gorgeous roaring fire. I can hear Draco laugh at me and I smile. "Come on, let's get sorting. I mean, how do we become animagi? Spells? Potions?"

"I don't know Hermione, I will start with this pile, and I think we should go through the the contents' of the books and see if they say anything." Draco sits down on the sofa and the books land on the floor with a soft 'thump'.

"I agree, so let's get started then!" I grin excitedly at the boy infront of me. Draco nods and grabs a book and we both begin to work. We work for hours, slaving away trying to find anything that explains how to become an animagus. They all say the same thing, not really explaining how, but that you become an animal, or a creature and you have to register to become one.

"Merlin, if another book tells me that I have to register with the Ministry one more time, I may just throw it into the fire!" Draco exclaims loudly, causing me to laugh outloud.

"Draco, I don't know what to do... Why doesn't any books know?!" I exclaim aswell, sighing, I place my head against the sofa and close my eyes. My head hurts and my eyes ache, I'm hungry and frustrated. No books know how to become an animagus, a few have said a spell, others have said potions – I'm confused.

"I don't know... Why can't we just ask McGonagall?"

"Because" I grumble, eyes still shut, "as part of this, us asking shows we aren't clever enough to figure it out ourselves."

"True" He mutters in reply, and I can feel him laying back just as I am. Suddenly, I feel him jolt. "Oh, wait a second!" My eyes snap open, and I sit up straight.

"What?"

"We _become_ an animal. In Ancient Runes, when someone _becomes_ something they act _like_ the thing. Right?" He asks, rummaging through the books.

"Yeah... So do you think, if we find an Ancient-"I am cut off by Draco holding up a book with Ancient Runes symbols on it. "Brilliant!" I exclaim, and he opens it excitedly. We both look through it quickly, scanning over the pages looking for anything that could help us.

"There!" Draco points to the line that reads '_In the Moonlight rain your favourite spell will pay tribute to your animagus dream'_. "Well what on earth does that mean?" He chuckles and I frown at the riddle.

"Hmm. Moonlight rain? Favourite spell? Animagus dream? Let's try and split it up like that." I get out my notebook and pen, to the shock of Draco, and I write down the three points. "So, Moonlight Rain. What does that mean?"

"I don't know..." Draco, rubs his chin, and his eyebrows frowns slightly. "Shooting stars?"

"Yeah..." I mumble, "Or rain during the full moon?" I chuckle and he laughs too. "Fine. Shooting stars!" I write it down next to 'moonlight rain'. "Favourite spell?"

"Your signature spell, the one you are known for. Mine is my way of creating snakes. I learnt it during my first year and I always use it!" He smiles, as if thinking of a memory.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I grin, and tell him the story of when I had a go at Ron, when he first tried to learn it. "Ok, Animagus dream?"

"The fact we want to become animagi!" He grins and we breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for a shooting star, and then we can create our favourite spell, and then we become animagi?"

"I guess so" He replies, and I grin excitedly. "Let's go have food!" Draco laughs and we go down to the Great Hall for dinner.

**EXTRA NOTE!**

**I have searched EVERYWHERE on the internet and books to see how one may become an animagus and found no-one gave an answer really. SO, I have decided to create my own way ( THIS IS FANFICTION OF COURSE!) Also I will explain a little more in the coming chapters so don't get all Potterhead-y on me! ;D I will explain all! **

**Please leave a REVIEW and FOLLOW the story, and add to your FAVOURITES!**

**Everything is DEEPLY appreciated!**

**XAX**


	7. Baobhan Sith

**Thank you racethom for your review, I am very self conscious of my spelling and grammar.**

**This chapter is a day late because I had lots of work yesterday for college.**

**Finally please tell me where my grammar is going wrong - my laptop does not have spelling nor grammar checks so it is all by my brain! xD**

**XAX**

**Chapter 7 – Baobhan Sith**

When we get back to our common room, everyone is there. I sit down on the sofa, between Neville and Hannah.

"Well, how has everyone's first day been?" I smile, and looks over at Blaise.

"Good," he replies, "I spent my day in the grounds, working on my Charms work."

"I was on the grounds aswell, doing Herbology" Neville puts in, I notice Hannah staring at him, and I feel a grin come onto my face.

"I love Herbology" Hannah smiles, Neville blushes crimson and nods, and smiles at her.

"Ok, well as Pansy isn't here, I have to say we need to plan Pansy's birthday!" Blaise grins and looks at me.

"When is it?" I ask, I don't know Pansy's birthday, but then again, we have only been friends a couple of days.

"September 20th. I think she might want a party with all of us." Blaise raises an eyebrow to me.

"Maybe we could have a girly day and then a party in the night?" I reply, and turn to Hannah who nods.

"Good plan"

"Well anyway, what I did today was potions. You helped me didn't you Granger?" Draco smirks at me, and I roll my eyes – we both decided to not tell anyone about become animagi, until we actually do.

"Well, you do need all the help you can get with your NEWT's don't you?" I reply, feeling a smirk grow on my face.

"Yes, so I need to spend as much time as possible with you, Herminius, oh I mean Hermione..." Steel meet brown for the hundrenth time today and shake my head grinning like an idiot at him. Amusement lights up his eyes, and I bite my bottom lip, the smirk still there on my face.

I am not listening to the rest of the conversation, the private conversation between Draco and I's eyes being the only thing I'm concentrating on. My thoughts are finally interupted by Pansy and Hannah's call for me to go to bed.

"I'm coming!" I shout in reply, the others have left, only Draco is sat opposite me, with his eyebrows raised.

"Really? I thought I would have to do more than look at you to make you come. Then again, I am a sex God." Draco's playful smile dances across his face and I can't help but laugh.

"I'll see you in the morning." I reply, getting up off the sofa.

"Yes you will" Draco smiles and get's up as well. He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "I am sorry for what my disgusting aunt did to you in my house that night. You are brilliant, and I just desperately wanted to stop her – I am just not brave enough." I squeeze him back, then pull apart and place my palm on his cheek.

"Thank you, what she did... Well, I'm still scarred by it – not just physically, but emotionally and mentally too. But thank you Draco" I stand there for a moment, and look into his eyes, "You are a such a lovely boy, I will see you in the morning."

"I will wait for you, to walk you down for breakfast. A long day is ahead of us." I walk into my dormitory and flop on my bed. Sighing, I forget about brushing my teeth, or even getting changed, I just fall asleep and restlessly turn and toss all night.

**Draco's POV**

I have decided yesterday is up there with the most amazing days ever. That night, that hug, her palm on my cheek. Amazing. Sighing, I roll out of bed and dress quickly in chino's and a green t-shirt. I ruffle my hair, and walk out of the dormitory. Hermione is sat on the sofa, with what looks like a large breakfast on a tray, sat upon her lap.

"We" She smiles and get's up off the sofa, with the tray and a couple of books floating behind her. "Are going for a walk and a lovely day out together."

"Sounds nice" I smile, and raise my eyebrows to her. "Well, I might bring some other books with me." I tell her and take in her outfit of today. She is dressed once again in green – she looks amazing in it. Green jumper and burgandy-purple skinny jeans and boots.

"Good idea" A lightbulb seems to go off in her head and her eyes brighten. "I will bring some books I have found, that might link to my heritage and I have some potions to do aswell"

"Ok, Hermione," She swishes her hand quickly and the books come flying out of her dormitory and land in her arms quickly, she then turns around and places them on the pile that is floating behind her.

"Right, I'm ready Draco, let's go!" Hermione grabs my arm, and the two of us walk down the stairs, when Hermione stops me. "Oh Draco, I forgot about lunch and dinner!" Rolling my eyes sarcastically, making Hermione laugh, we walk towards the kitchen.

Once we get the food, we walk for about an hour, in the school grounds, we walk as far away from the school as possible, before we sit down near a small river, with crystal clear water and lush green grass to sit upon.

Hermione sits down and crosses her legs, before the food and books land on the floor next to her.

"Come on posh boy!" she chuckles and I frown at her, before slowly sitting down – on the dirt!

We sit and eat our breakfast, and then begin to go through our animagus work. We find that the next a shooting star shower will be next week, and I am nervous. Hermione then goes through some potions work and I start looking through her heritage.

Soon I come across something that scares me.

"Hermione..."

"Yeah"

"I have found your mother... And it's quite creepy." Hermione turns to me, and I read it out

"Baobhan Sith – also known as the white women of the scottish highlands."

"What?!" Hermione exclaims, and a frown burrows in her forehead.

"Yeah, it says, Herminius and his wife Barabell were married and had four children. Barabell just so happens to be a Baobhan sith, a vampire known for being on the scottish highlands." I turn to a shock Hermione.

"God..."

"We should go to McGonagall."

"Why?"

"You know you are 35th decendant... Well it says here that the Baobhan Sith gene passes down every thirty five descendants..." I take Hermiones, face and pull her into a hug, as her body shakes nevously.

"Ok," she mumbles after crying into my green t-shirt, "We better go."

So with that, our fun day out is cut short, and we run back to Hogwarts, and I can tell Hermione is scared to find out what McGonagall will say.

**Please leave a REVIEW and FOLLOW the story, and add to your FAVOURITES!**

**Everything is DEEPLY appreciated!**

**XAX**


	8. Being Sick On The Floor

**OMG guys... Sorry it has been quite a few days but I have been held up by a family event. But HERE IT IS!**

**GUYS THERE ARE 68 OF YOU FOLLOWING THIS STORY! Wow! But if all of you spent a few seconds to give your opinion then I would have 90 REVIEWS! That would be incredible, so please can a few of you just spend a few minutes to just give your opinion.**

**Let's aim for thirty all together!**

**Finally please tell me where my grammar is going wrong - my laptop does not have spelling nor grammar checks so it is all by my brain! xD**

**XAX**

**Chapter 8 – Being Sick On The Floor**

I cannot believe what Draco just told me, I cannot believe there is a chance I am a _vampire..._ When we get back to the castle, I am scared. Hopefully when I get there, McGonagall will tell me that I am not going to start wanting blood or anything like that.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Draco asks, but before I can answer carries on, "You don't need to be, you will still be my friend, even if you want to drink my blood or something!" Draco makes me laugh, even in this current situation. He is such a good friend to me.

"Thanks, but the question is, would you let me drink your blood?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Draco shouts in mock horror, he puts an arm around me, and squeezes my shoulders. "Everything is going to be great. Ok? Now you have to believe it." He grips my hand tightly to reassure me, and suprising it does.

As we walk closer to Professor McGonagall's office, the butterflies, fly around in my stomach and I feel my eyes itch, willing me to let them cry again.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, what is the matter?" Professor McGonagall asks, as we walk into her office. A worried look forms itself on her face and I turn to Draco, needing someone else to talk for me. For probably the first time ever.

"Well, where do we begin, Professor? ..." And Draco begins to explain, stopping only at points for me to explain my side of the story, when we finish, Professor McGonagall, turns around and ponders for a moment.

"Baobhan Sith... They prey on men, drink their blood, but a few do manage to become tame, Barabell, was obviously one of those. From that I don't think you will drink blood, Miss Granger, but the preying on men may happen I am afraid to say." Professor McGonagall, sits down in her chair and gestures that we both do too. "It is said that they will fall in love with a mate, when this happens they will unintentionally attract all other men to them. They often drink the blood of their mates, but like I said, I doubt this will happen to you."

I gulp, 'attract all other men'? God, I hope this doesn't happen to me! I turn to Draco and he grips my hand in reassurance and smiles, well grimaces.

"Now, I hope you two have worked on becoming animagi..."

"We have Professor" I churp in, before smiling, forcing myself to do so.

"Good... Well the shooting stars is scheduled for next week..." Professor McGonagall looks at us as if to check we understood what she was on about.

"Yes we know" Draco replies, he sounds frustrated, "Well, we are going to go now Professor-"

"Yes ok. Be careful Miss Granger" McGonagall smiles at me and Draco pulls my hand to lead me out of her office.

"Are you ok?" I ask Draco, once we are out of earshot.

"Yeah, are you? I mean it's alot to take in, in one day"

"I'm fine... I always am" I give him a weak smile, and squeezes my hand comfortingly.

**Draco's POV**

I wake up and groan, remembering the fact it is September the twentieth. Pansy's birthday and I have yet to buy her a present. Sighing and rolling over, I see that Neville and Blaise are gone from their beds. I check my clock – it is one o'clock. Ok – I have a few hours until Pansy, Hermione and the one Neville fancies come back from shopping.

I change into my jeans and t-shirt, green with the Slytherin logo on the upper-chest on the left-hand side. It is an old t-shirt that I remember buying in my fifth year. I was quite happy then – well happier than my sixth and seventh years.

I grab my wand and walk down to the common room to see Neville, Blaise, Ernie, Justin and Terry putting up decorations. The colours are in purple and green – Pansy's favourite according to Blaise.

"About time you lazy shit" Blaise greets me.

"Charming as always" I reply smirking at my best friend. "I would love to help you all boys. But I have yet to buy Pansy a present and if I do not get her one, both her and Hermione may kill me!" I laugh and Blaise gives me a glare.

"You have known for weeks!" Neville exclaims, he is struggling using his wand to lift up a large number of streamers.

"Well she isn't really on my mind that much" I chuckle and Neville shakes his head.

"Sod" I hear him mutter under his breath, before using magic to glue the large pile green and purple streamers to the ceiling.

"I'll see you later!"

"Makes sure she doesn't see you in Hogsmeade!" Blaise shouts at me as I push open the painting of the centaur and walk quickly down the corridor.

It takes me twenty minutes to get outside the area around the spell that doesn't allow Apparating. I Apparate to Diagon Alley – knowing that they won't be there and walk straight into a jewellery store. All girls love jewellery right?

"Mr Malfoy, what can help you with today?" The jewellery woman smiles at me. My family has an account here because my father used to buy my mother jewellery piece after jewellery piece all the time.

"I'm looking for something for one of my friends. She likes purple and green" I smile at the woman, flashing my teeth and turning on the charm.

"Well" the woman's cheeks blush and I smirk. "Come with me"

She leads me to a large area of beautiful jewels and necklaces, bracelets and earings. "Here are some silver, emerald and amethyst earings." I look at a pair, they look like something Pansy would wear.

"Perfect" I turn the charm on once again and, whilst giggling, she packages them up in a purple bag and tissue paper. I don't care to know the price, but I just take the purple bag from the woman's long pink nailed grasp and when she hands me a piece of paper with her name and address I feel a little sick coming up in my throat.

"Owl me" She calls as I leave the shop, shaking my head in disgust. She must have been about forty and had lipstick on her teeth and I just feel sick.

I apparate back, and I slowly walk to my dormitory, and as I get inside the common room I smile at Blaise.

The room is purple and green. Two colours that makes me feel sick that they are together. "You should not taint green with purple." I grin at my best mate.

"Well, what is that purple bag in your hand? You tit."

"It's a present. Now where have you put all the presents?"

"On the table over there," Blaise points towards a table with a pile of well decorated presents. The table next to it has a large number of bottles of alcohol.

"Nice." I grimace, not liking the ammount of feminim colour in the room.

"Thanks, now go get into something nice" Blaise demands and, not wanting a fight, I shrug my shoulders and walk upstairs. I dress nicely, suit trousers and a crisp white shirt.

"Good boy" Blaise smirks at me as I walk downstairs. "Now Pansy should be here in about five minutes – so get into position, we need to say suprise as soon as she walks in." I roll my eyes at my best friend, and I stand next to Neville who chuckles at me.

"Good boy" He smirks at me, and I steal his beer and he bursts out laughing, and grabs another.

Suddenly the door opens and we all shout out 'suprise!' some more enthusiastic than others. Pansy starts crying into Hermione's shoulder, who looks absoloutly gorgeous in a green dress.

"I knew something was up!" She exclaims through her tears. We then begin to party. Blaise sets the music up – all Pansy's favourites of course and I begin to drink, heavily.

"Oi, Herminius" I chuckle, and Hermione turns to me with a smirk. "Have a Wizodka!" I pass her a shot and she downs it, and I almost choke on mine. "Wow, I didn't think you would do that!"

"There we go then..." Hermione grabs my hand and she leads me over to the drink's table and we do a few more shots.

By one o'clock in the morning, we are doing more Wizodka shots, now sitting on the floor, Terry, Hannah, Justin and Ernie have gone to bed, and we all pass around the shots.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok... We are to play truth or dare" Hermione slurs at me.

"Ok" And my hiccups stop me from saying anymore.

"Ok," Blaise grabs his bottle of firewhiskey and downs the rest before exclaiming, "I choose dare!"

"Alright" Neville, uses his bottle of drink to motion, "Snog Pansy!" And Blaise grabs Pansy's face and kisses her.

"Eugh..." I groan, feeling a little sick, I think from the acohol, but a bit from what is going on.

"I will take Draco to bed" Hermione gets up, wobbling slightly, and helps me to my feets, Hermione kisses Pansy on the lips and then carry's me to bed. She pushes me on the bed, and I feel my eyes flutter shut, and I don't remember any more, until I am being sick on the floor the next morning.

**Please leave a REVIEW and FOLLOW the story, and add to your FAVOURITES!**

**Everything is DEEPLY appreciated!**

**XAX**


	9. Babe I Will Help You

**Thank you for your reviews! You said that you want me to update soon - so no complaints? :P**

**Sorry if my grammar is going wrong - my laptop does not have spelling nor grammar checks so it is all by my brain! xD**

**Baobhan Sith - I looked it up it is a real mythical creature (how does that make sense?) But yeah - look them up!**

**XAX**

**Chapter 9 – Babe I Will Help You**

I wake up, groaning, and I turn to see Pansy laying in her bed, and Hannah missing from hers. My stomach feels queazy, and my throat and tongue are dry. I look around and see a glass of water laying on my bedside – thank god for Hannah! I take a sip, but as I move I feel my stomach turn.

I lay down again, and see a vile on the table. "Dear Herminius, I couldn't sleep – I was being sick! – So I realised that I should go and make a Hang-over Potion. There was a little left over, so here it is! Love your best friend, Draco" I laugh at him, and I smell the potion, before downing the pink liquid. A few seconds later I feel the headache in the back of my head disappearing and the dull ache in my stomach gone. The queasiness is gone and I feel re-energised. I get up quickly, expecting a thumping headache but it does not come, and I get dressed quickly. Time to work on my NEWTs.

I summon my books, and they fly to me. I place my quills and inks on top of the pile, and it floats behind me, as I walk into our library and study room.

As I walk in, I see Draco and Ernie chatting – something I never thought I would see happening.

"Hi guys" I call to them, and Draco grins.

"Looking better than you did this morning" He smirks.

"You know exactly how to make a girl feel good about herself" I roll my eyes teasingly at him, before placing my books down on the table and sitting next to my "Best friend".

"Of course I do"

"Draco. Don't be mean to Hermione" Ernie demands to Draco.

"Calm mate, we're having a laugh!" Draco grins and sticks his tongue out at me.

"Child" I mutter, and open a couple of books.

" I don't care, she deserves respect!" Ernie glares at Draco and I laugh.

"See Draco, I deserve respect." I smirk and Draco rolls his eyes at me. Suddenly out of nowhere Ernie throws a punch at Draco in the face. "ERNIE! What are you doing?!" I exclaim, getting up and glaring at the boy, I had once seen as a friend.

"Sorry Hermione", and he gets up and runs out of the library, with his books flying after him.

"Are you ok, mush?" I ask Draco, and I lift up his face, where the skin his red, and his lip is bleeding.

"Yeah fabulous, fix it will you?" He grimaces, as I gently touch his top lip.

"Ok," I take my wand and mutter a few spells and his face turns back to normal. "Gorgeous" I smirk and he laughs.

"What is up with Ernie though?" Draco wonders and stares at the door Ernie had just stormed out of.

"Oh god, maybe it is the Vampire shit happening?" I gasp, suddenly understanding the boy's actions.

"Yeah... Well I better not make fun of you in front of any boys then!" Draco laughs and I stick my tongue out at him..

"Come on mush, let's get on with our work!"

"Mush!?"

**Draco's POV**

Hermione and I spend the whole morning working together on our Charms work and it is amazing. I wonder, if my feelings have got stronger towards Hermione since she has began to attract all male attention. We find out, while reading up on Baobhan Sith's, that those who are in love, are not attracted to Baobhan Sith's and if one already loves the Baobhan Sith, his love increases.

As we walk down to have lunch, I am still thinking of this. Do I glare at every guy who looks at Hermione? Well I did that before she became a Baobhan Sith!

"Shall we sit together?" Hermione asks.

"Sure, why?" I reply, happy that she wants me with her.

"Just in case, you know, some guy tries to touch me or something..." Hermione mumbles and I laugh.

"I got your back" I reply with a grin. I thump her back and she laughs at me. She has a beautiful laugh.

"Good," and as we walk into the Great Hall, it is as if every male in the room could smell something and turns in our direction. Hermione gulps beside me and grabs my hand. We walk to her table, eugh Gryffindorks, and we sit down next to eachother. Hermione sits next to a brunette Gryffindork and I take her other side, so she is not sat next to any other guy but me.

"Food" Hermione grins, and begins to pile some onto her plate.

**Hermione's POV**

As Draco and I leave the Great Hall, I feel the guys staring at me as if I am a piece of meat, like they have been doing all lunch time.

"They all look at you like you are a piece of meat" Draco voices what I have been thinking.

"Yeah, you're right there" When we get back to the Common Room Pansy and Blaise are there.

"Hey mate" Draco sits next to Blaise, who looks tired, with dark circles around his eyes, and also looks queasy. I sit next to Pansy and she looks exactly the same as Blaise.

Soon, Draco and Blaise start up a conversation and I begin to drift into my own little world.

I begin to remember what McGonagall said, that a Baobhan Sith attract males when they have fallen for their "mate". That means I have fallen for someone!

"But Herminius, do you wanna tell them? Herminius! Hermione!"

"Yeah..." I pull myself out of my thoughts and I look at Draco. "Whats up?" He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Do you want to tell them about your... Heritage?"

"Sorry guys, not at the moment, it's too much to deal with, but let's just say I'm fine, and I will tell you as soon as I can" I smile softly at Blaise and Pansy.

"Fine" Pansy pouts her bottom lip and I laugh.

"You're a tit do you know that?" I laugh and she throws a pillow at me.

"Really I thought that was you!" She grins and I throw the pillow back, forgetting my thoughts for a moment.

Pansy has been so open and loving to me, since we got back to Hogwarts. She is an only child and is totally a 'Daddy's girl'. Her dad was a Death Eater and she is so sad that he got the dementor's kiss. She still cries about it, but her mother and her spend their time shopping and having fun, but she is still sad.

"You're alright my mush?" I ask Draco and he grins.

"I still hate that you call me mush!" I laugh and me and Pansy run to our dormitory and laughing we go to bed.

"How are you holding up?"

"'Mione, with what? I'm hung over, sort of, the fact my dad's dead? My mum has no money? I need to get a job, but no! I'm stuck in school trying incredibly hard to pass these DAMN NEWT's and I can't seem to be able to pass anything!" Pansy exclaims throug tears to me. What a sudden change in her mood.

"Hunny" I pull her into a hug, and the tears roll down her cheek.

"I have been tested since my father died," she likes to call it that, she hates the idea of the dementors kiss, "I have bipolar disorder. They think it is because of my fathers death and a way of me having depression. But it is the stress of everything is getting to me. I need help." Oh, bless her.

"Babe, I will help you"

And I will.

**Please leave a REVIEW and FOLLOW the story, and add to your FAVOURITES!**

**Everything is DEEPLY appreciated!**

**XAX**


	10. Nothing Could Have Been More Perfect

**SO I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND ADDING TO YOUR FAVOURITES!**

**Chapter 10 – Nothing Could Have Been More Perfect**

Come on Hermione... You can do this! I run downstairs with Draco chasing after me.

"We have ten minutes until the shooting stars are predicted to fly over head." Draco pants as he runs. I grab his hand and when we get outside, I stare up at the stars.

"Ok, Wingardium Leviosa..." I breathe out nevously.

"It's fine Herminius" Draco replies and looks up at the sky. "Serpensortia" Draco mutters, not really casting the spell, but just whispering the word, to practice for when we see them.

"Two minutes" I mutter, checking my watch, Draco grins and grabs my hand.

"Five, four, three, two, one" The shooting stars suddenly appear ahead of us.

"Wingardium Leviosa" "Sepensortia"

Around us, light shines, I suddenly feel the Earth around me, the stream running down the mountain top, I feel the wind and sky around me. Breathing out, everything around me looks different, I'm lower down than I was before, I hear much more than I did before.

"You are an otter" I hear Draco's voice and turn around to see a large wild cat staring at me.

"You're a wild cat" I exclaim, I'm quite shocked, I expect to see a snake.

"Wow..." Draco mumbles, and turns around a few times, well the Wild Cat does.

"I expected a snake" The cat nods and I move around a bit. I feel slightly uneasy. "I think I need to turn back"

"Same" His brown fir suddenly disapears, he stands up and turns back into Draco, little bits of his body morphing back into him, and as he stands up he is completely himself again.

"Just stand up, it's easier than you think." I hear him say, his voice louder than normal. I try to stand up, and feel my body growing up, and soon I am back to myself again.

"That's difficult!" I exclaim, and Draco holds onto me.

XAX

"Guess what?!" Hannah comes running into the Common Room and Pansy and I turn to her.

"What?" Pansy replies and Hannah jumps on the sofa next to her. She grins, and takes out a piece of parchment.

"We are having a Halloween ball!" A month has passed, and true to my word, I am helping Pansy with all her work for her NEWTs and she is applying to as many Healer jobs and apprenticeships as she can.

"Wow!" Pansy exclaims, "I am so ready to let off some steam and get all dressed up!" Pansy has been working so hard and I completely understand why she wants to go.

"Yeah same!"I laugh in reply, I lean against the back of the sofa and rub my eyes – god it's been really hard, living through my Heritage and vampireness, plus NEWT's and becoming an animagus. I'm still struggling with my animagus transformations and I'm not comfortable with being an otter and I feel really tired of it.

"Ok, we have to go shopping and get some outfits ready!"

We walk into Hogsmeade, and enter the Halloween shop. I watch as Pansy and Hannah dress up in costume after costume. Hannah, cheerful as always finds a cute bumble-bee costume, that I tell her is not Halloween enough.

"We need blood and gore. Not just sexy" I laugh, pointing to the short black tutu.

"Ok," Hannah sighs, looking around the shop, until a costume catches her eye. I blood covered wedding dress, tight fitting and a large slit up the leg. It is dressed on the manikin, and Hannah skips to it, "I MUST have this" She grins, staring at the dress.

"I have found it" Pansy calles, she walks out of the dressing room in a black tutu, black fishnets, black high-heeled ankle boots, and a boob tube. The most impressive part of her costume is the huge black wings, real feathers and a beautiful shape. "Now imagine, dark eyes, blood red lips, and blood, and a bite here..." Pansy grins, closing her eyes slightly, picturing the look.

"Nice, now try that on Hannah" I turn to Hannah, who is pulling the dress off the manikin. I help the dress off the mankin, and she walks over to the changing room, while Pansy admires her reflection.

Suddenly I notice Draco outside the window, then walking into the shop, not noticing me nor Pansy.

"Oi matey boy!" I call over to him, he breaks out of his trance and his lips reveal a large smile.

"Hey mate" He walks over and pulls me into a hug. "Oh Pansy fancy outfit!" He teases her and puts an arm around me.

"Do you think Blaise will like it?" Pansy, suddenly blushes, realising what she had just said. "I mean, he knows alot about fashion and style... He would be a good person to ask" Draco snorts behind me, and I elbow him in the ribs.

"Yeah I think every guy will stare at you." I smile in reply, _unless they are spending their time staring at me._

"Ok, well I think I'm going to get this," she walks back into the changing room.

"When are you going to tell them" Draco turns to me, once Pansy had shut the door. "And that hurt by the way"

"Oh shut up, and no, not yet, I'm still worried about what they will all say." Draco nods, and turns around the room.

"What are you going as?"

"I haven't got a costume yet"

"Well we can't miss a trick, can we? You have to go as a vampire!" He grins, and walks over to the vampire costumes and I roll my eyes and follow him.

They are all black and silky, short and tight. Classy... not!

"I am not, despite what you seem to think, a tart. I am not wearing those." Draco laughs and picks up a latex dress and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my god no!" Draco chuckles, and puts it back.

"We're done 'Mione, Drake. Do you mind if we go back to Hogwarts?" Hannah smiles at me, holding up her shopping bag, I hadn't noticed they had bought the costumes.

"No course not. I will see you guys later." I smile at the both, and we pull eachother into a group hug, leaving Draco out of the circle.

"Bye" Pansy calls, as they both walk out of the shop and I turn to Draco.

"What about your costume then?" Draco frowns, then suddenly a grin forms itself across his face.

"A vampire too" He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"No, you are going to be bitten by a vampire" I smirk back, and his eyes widen.

"Smirking Herminius? How very Slytherin of you" He looks slightly impressed and grabs a black outfit, simple and not very extravigant. "I will just have lots of fake blood" He grins, and places the costume on the counter, the Witch standing at the desk smiles at us.

"Going together?" She wonders and I look at Draco.

"Yeah Draco are we going together?"

"Yes,"

"Well you haven't bloody asked me!"

"Hermione, will you be my vampire and bite me at the ball?" Draco smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Sure" The lady laughs and picks up the outfit.

"Vampire?" The lady asks, and I nod. "Hmm, we have a beautiful costume for a vampire."

"I'm not a huge fan of latex or those silk costumes" I reply, notioning to the tarty outfits hanging up near the corner.

"No no course not. Come with me, Hermione" The lady leads me in the room behind the desk.

"Wow, it's beautiful" I stare at the dress.

"You don't need to try it on, it's enchanted to fit the wearer perfectly."

"Don't show Draco" I tell her, and she taps her nose and zips the dress into a clothing protector.

"Cloak?" She asks, and holds up a long, black cloak and I nod. She places that into the clothing protector aswell, and zips it up gently. She walks back to the desk and I smile, the dress is beautiful.

I walk back to the desk and tap my nose to the confused looking Draco, and we pay for our costumes.

XAX

**Draco's POV**

I get dressed into my costume and look in the mirror. I stare at the costume make-up Hermione had done on my neck, and face, and arms. The bite lookes so realistic, and the blood dripping from it looks effective, she has made my face paler, my eyes with dark rings around them. I look pretty darn scary.

"Ready mate? Oh fuck that looks great!"Blaise grins at me. He is dressed as a werewolf, extra hair stuck on to his face and hands.

"And you boy"

"Come on then, the girls are ready and they want to make a grand entrance. Women" Blaise chuckles and I follow him out of the dorm into the common room.

"We look at the door as Hannah – I have finally found out her name – Pansy and oh my god Hermione looks amazing.

The dress is like that dress from the muggle film Hermione had made me watch. "A cinderella story" I think, but in black, her hair is down in curls and her eye make up is dark, with a red lip and blood dribbling down her chin. She smiles at me, and her she reveals her fangs to me, that look incredibly realistic. I almost forget that she doesn't grow fangs, as she walks towards me.

"Come on mush" Hermione grins at me. I have finally found a love for that ridiculous name. She told me, that her best friend in primary school called her that, and since then she calls everyone of her bestfriends' that name.

"Cool, you look really realistic"

"So do you" I feel like I could look into her eyes forever, they are deep and beautiful and I can't stop staring at her.

"Draco?" She calls my name, pulling me out of the day dream, and I walk down with her on my arm, to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall is decorated creepily, with black decorations and the ghosts are floating around scaring the first years. The boys are, once again staring at Hermione. When suddenly I realise something. For Hermione to be attractive to all the boys – she must have fallen in love with someone. My palms start sweating and I can feel my heart beating hard from my chest.

"Draco, do you want to dance? That is if you can get close to me, wearing this huge dress." I chuckle, her humor making me relax slightly.

It is normal rocky music, it is romantic, much like the Yule Ball, so I pull her close to me and I begin to dance. I am so pleased my parents once forced me to have dance lessons. We dance all night, not stopping to eat or drink.

By the end of the night, the first, second, third and fourth years have been told to leave, and there is only a few left on the dance floor.

Hermione rests her head on my shoulder, showing the first sign of drowsiness between us.

"You tired?" I ask and she nods slowly.

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go and sit outside?"

"Yes" So she leads me outside, through the front entrance, and we walk near the Forest. I notice how beautiful she looks in the moonlight.

We sit down on a random log, Hermione doesn't seem to mind the mud making her dress dirty and I smile at her.

"It's beautiful tonight isn't it 'Mione?"

**Hermione's POV**

"It's beautiful tonight isn't it 'Mione?" I am surprised that he called me that, for it is the first time he has ever called me that.

"It is" I look at the way the moonlight touches his face.

"'Mione I have suddenly realised. You must have fallen in love with someone yourself." My heart beats fast as I look into his eyes. And then I realise something huge. I have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

I look back up, not realising I was looking at the floor, and see his perfect face moving towards me.

"I have" I feel my cheeks redden, "you" and our lips touch for the first time. His soft lips cushion mine and I feel the tingling sensation all the way down my spine. Wrapping my hands in his hair, and his hands trailing down my sides, to my waist. He trails his tongue across my lips, and I open them slightly allowing him access. Our tongues dance together, and the fire keeps going for hours, sitting on a log next to the Forbidden Forest, nothing could have been more perfect.

**Please leave a REVIEW and FOLLOW the story, and add to your FAVOURITES!**

**Everything is DEEPLY appreciated!**

**XAX**


End file.
